


Четыре часа утра

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Ake no Tobari
Genre: M/M, Romance, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

Левую руку чуть покалывает от неудобной позы, и Тобари пытается поднять её вверх; разминая, сгибает пальцы быстро-быстро. Он думал, что в таком положении они скорее ему бедро вывихнут, но никак не руку. Реймей вскидывается от движения, сильнее вжимает его в стену, носом ведёт по щеке.

— Неудобно?

Тобари хмыкает, прикрывая один глаз. Сглатывает, жмурится, стонет тихо и только потом отвечает:

— В порядке. Я в любой позе могу!

— Не сомневаюсь, — Реймей подхватывает его за талию, закидывает обе руки себе на шею. — Так держись.

Он шумно дышит, так громко, что слова едва не сливаются в один вдох.

Тобари запускает пальцы ему под воротник, щекочет аккуратно, гладит всей ладонью плечо под одеждой. Коленями сжимает бока. Он не боится упасть — он боится, что они не упадут вместе.

— Смотри не урони главу ёкаев.

Реймей поднимает на него глаза, прищуривается и целует в подбородок.

— О, поверь, мне можно доверить это дело.

Тобари мешает смех со стонами, пальцами закрывая Реймею рот. Его губы — влажные, припухшие, горячие — алеют в темноте.

В последнее время им перестали мешать даже два огромных хвоста. Осталось только научиться места выбирать поудобнее.

Реймей целует раскрытую ладонь, и место прикосновения пылает. Тобари сжимает пальцы в кулак, будто стремясь укрыть этот огонь, но он уже разнесен по всему его телу — не спрятаться.

Левую руку опять колет, но теперь немного не так. Тобари опускает её вниз, кончиками пальцев гладит живот, чувствует напряжённые мышцы. Реймей кусает его за плечо, глуша стон.

По стене они сползают поразительно медленно, но ни один не разрывает объятия.

Тобари лениво закрывает глаза, из всего тела почему-то ясно ощущая только левую руку, вцепившуюся Реймею в плечо.

— Неудобно?

Тобари широко улыбается.

— В порядке.


End file.
